Night in the Tavern
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Severa and Inigo find themselves sharing a room in a tavern. You can guess where this goes. Rated M for "S-Supporting."


"Why hello there miss, I must say you look wonderful tonight. Would you be interested in sharing a drink with Moi?"

"I'm good thanks."

Inigo groaned as yet another woman shot him down. He was in the tavern, hitting on girls and drinking mead like always.

"Drat..." He saw another girl walk by. "Why hello there miss..."

He was so preoccupied that he did not notice the red haired mercenary watching him.

"Idiot..." Severa muttered to herself.

"Still watching that boy?"

Severa noticed the tavern owner, standing behind the counter holding her drink.

"Don't say it like that." Said Severa. "It makes me sound like a stalker."

The tavern owner rolled her eyes and set the mug of ale next to the redhead.

"You should say something to him."

And with that she walked away to fill another customer's order.

"Hmph."

Severa picked up her drink and took a long sip.

"You'll never get a girl at this rate" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Inigo was at this point half drunk and still hitting on women.

"Knew it."

Severa finished her third mug of ale and smiled.

Inigo wasn't the only one getting tipsy.

"Can I get another?" Asked Severa.

"I think you had enough." Said The Tavern owner.

"I could easily handle another three drinks." Said Severa.

"Well your not getting three drinks."

Severa made a pouting face t the tavern owner.

"Fine, be that way."

She tossed her mug to the side and rested her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Didn't even want another stupid drink..."

At that point Inigo stumbled over to where Severa sat and took a seat next to her.

"Drunk already?" Asked Severa.

"Not drunk." Said Inigo. "But I don't think we can travel home in our present condition."

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Severa.

"This Tavern has rooms we can rent." Said Inigo. "Lets split the cost and ride home in the morning."

"S-Share a room?!"

"I know its not luxurious, but I don't have enough for my own room, and I'm guessing you don't either."

Severa looked away and scoweled.

"I take that as a yes."

Inigo crossed his arms.

"Look, if you want I'll sleep on the floor... Besides, we get a free breakfast with our room. And Kjelle is cooking breakfast tomorrow..."

"Fine!" Said Severa. "But only because Kjelle is cooking."

Inigo smiled.

"I'll make the arrangements." Said Inigo. "You stay there and keep looking pretty."

Inigo got up and approached the Tavern owner as Severa started to blush.

* * *

The room was a small, furnished by a king sized bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. Severa sat on the bed while Inigo looked out the window. They were out of their armor, leaving them dressed mostly in plain clothes.

"Everyone is leaving." Said Inigo. "Tavern must be closing."

Inigo let out a yawn and turned to look at Severa

"Lets hit the hay."

Inigo stared at Severa for a few seconds before she decided to speak.

"What?"

"Could you get up so I can get a pillow and a blanket?"

"Theres only one blanket." Said Severa. "But heres a pillow."

Severa threw a pillow at Inigo, which he easily caught.

"Severa could I have that blanket?"

"No."

"I'm willingly sleeping on the floor, the least you could do is let me have the blanket."

"Well you can willingly sleep without a blanket."

"NOW SEE HERE SEVERA-"

The two began to bicker. It wasn't something they usually did but the alchohol was affecting them both.

"I JUST WANT THE BLANKET!"

"I NEED IT MORE!"

"You have the bed Severa! I think I can keep the blanket!"

With every remark they leaned their faces closer to each-other's.

"Be glad I gave you anything!" Said Severa.

"Yeah thanks for the damn pillow!"

Their foreheads were practically touching as they glared into each other's eyes.

"IDIOT!"

"ICE QUEEN!"

The glared at each-other for several seconds before realizing the distance between them.

"Get out of my face..." Growled Severa.

Inigo smirked and kissed Severa. She quickly pulled away and slapped Inigo in the face, a bright blush forming on her face.

"T-The hell Inigo?!"

"Ya know, you are cute when your angry."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

She bolted up off the bed and stormed over to Inigo.

"I am not cute!" Said Severa. "And that was a horrible kiss!"

"Then why don't you show me how its done!"

"Fine!"

"Go on! I'm waiting!"

Severa grabbed Inigo's head and pulled him into a kiss, her tongue invading his unsuspecting mouth. Inigo staggered backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Severa broke the kiss for air and smirked.

"Thats a kiss."

"You sure know how to treat a guy don't ya?"

"More than you know how to treat a lady."

Suddenly Inigo grabbed Severa's wrists and in one motion switched their positions. Severa was now the one pressed against the wall while Inigo took charge.

"I beg to differ."

Inigo began planting kisses along Severa's neck and jaw, sucking gently on her flesh and occasionally he nibbled playfully.

"Haa... Ha-hey... Cut... It... Out..."

Inigo pulled his head away and smirked.

"I can satisfy a woman." Said Inigo.

Inigo fumbled around her upper torso, trying to grab something that wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" Asked Severa.

"Looking for a zipper." Said Inigo. "I want to see your breasts."

Severa smirked.

"I'm not telling you how to take it off." Said Severa smugly. "My breasts are off limits."

"Oh, very well." Said Inigo.

"Wow he got over that fast." Severa thought to herself.

"I'll just have to settle for this."

In one swift motion Inigo pulled her leggings and underwear down. Severa's face turned red as her hands shot down to cover the exposed flesh that was protected only by the bottom of her top.

"H-Hey! Watch it perv!"

Inigo licked his lips and slid down, placing his head in between Severa's thighs.

"Please move your hands."

"No!"

Inigo smirked and licked her hands, causing a disgusted Severa to move them and allow Inigo access to her most sacred region. He assaulted her pink hole with his tongue, tracing circles and sucking on the round nub that was the clitoris. Severa ghasped and arched her back against the wall.

"So good" she thought to herself.

"I said no..." Severa Whined

She pulled his head closer, allowing Inigo to continue his actions more efficiently as Severa inhaled and exhaled loudly, trying her best not to scream in ecstasy.

"Haaahhh... Hhhaaaaahhh..."

Severa let out a sharp ghasp and arced her back as Inigo's tongue sent her into an orgasm. Severa leaned against the wall as Inigo got up and looked her in the eyes, wiping any excess fluid onto his sleeve.

"Delicious..."

"Disgusting."

Inigo moved in for a kiss but Severa stopped him.

"I'm not kissing you now.' Said Severa. "I know where that tongue has been."

Inigo smirked and pulled back.

"Ready for more?" Asked Inigo, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Now he asks." Said Severa.

"If you want me to stop, just say so." Said Inigo as he undid his pants.

"Who said I wanted to?" Asked Severa smugly. "If your going to get me all hot and bothered the least you could do is satisfy me."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Inigo dropped his pants, exposing his manhood.

"Thats it?" Asked Severa as she examined his erection. "Thats your dick? Its so small."

"Its average!" Said Inigo.

"I doubt that thing could evennnnnnnnnnnn..."

Inigo prodded Severa's canal with his pecker.

"It's not the size, it's how you use it."

"Spoken like a true- AH!"

Inigo thrusted deep into Severa. The red haired girl bit her lip until it bled just to suppress the moan of pleasure she was holding back.

"Severa... This feels... Different."

Severa managed a smirk despite the mix of pleasure and pain she felt.

"Don't tell me the womanizing bastard is a virgin." Said Severa. "Nobody was willing to sleep with you huh?"

"Severa your a virgin too."

"N-No I'm not." Said Severa, her eyes darting around the room.

"I felt your hymen break Severa."

"No you didn't."

"Severa there is blood dripping out of your vagina, you are a virgin."

Severa looked down and saw that there was some blood dripping out of her feminine hole.

"Oh fuck you."

"You're about to."

Inigo began thrusting in and out of Severa slowly, making the girl flinch with every thrust. He grabbed onto Severa's legs, holding them so that he could thrust even deeper

"Hey! Be more careful!"

"Its hard when we're both upright." Said Inigo.

Severa slid her hands under Inigo's shirt and dug her fingers into his back.

"Ow!"

"Sissy."

Inigo picked up his speed, causing Severa's eyes to widen.

"H-Hey!"

"You got to pick up the pace Severa." Said Inigo.

Inigo grabbed the bottom of Severa's top and pulled it up, exposing her breasts to him.

"T-THOSE ARE OFF L-LIMITS!"

"Then consider this trespassing."

Inigo started sucking on and kissing her modest breasts. It became too much for Severa to take. She let out a sexual moan along with ghasps for air with ever thrust.

"Inigo you dastard."

"Oh you love me."

"..."

"Your silence only supports-"

Severa bit into Inigo's neck, causing him to let out a dull cry of pain.

"Gah! Severa!"

Severa didn't reply, she only bit down harder.

Inigo started thrusting much faster in order to keep up with her. Inigo felt something building inside of her. Severa released her grip on Inigo's neck and started panting as he thrusted into her.

"Somethings coming..." Said Inigo.

Severa's eyes widened.

"Inigo, D-Don't you dare come inside!" Said Severa. "You hear me, DO NOT-"

Inigo gave one final thrust as he emptied his seed into Severa's Womb. Severa gasped as her eyes rolled back in a mix of pleasure and shock. Inigo, satisfied pulled out of Severa and released his hold on her. The moment he did she slid onto the floor, their combined juices leaking out of her.

"S-Severa!?"

Inigo bent down to look at his lover.

"Are you okay!?"

Severa responded by head butting Inigo in the stomach. The male doubled over in pain as Severa rose to her feet.

"I told you not to come inside." Said Severa.

She pulled her shirt down and dusted herself off.

"If I get pregnant because of you, well you'd better take responsibility."

Severa walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

"...well? Are you coming in or what?"

Inigo was recovering from Severa's surprise attack as he heard her speak.

"But you said not to come-"

"The bed you idiot!" Said Severa. "Are you coming to bed or what?"

"What ever happened to the floor?"

"Inigo, I let you touch me, stick your gross penis inside of me, and let you get away with seeing my breasts. We're well past the point of separate beds right now."

"Severa..."

"Just don't think you're getting a round two!" Said Severa. "I'm already sore from one screw."

Inigo smiled and buttoned up his pants.

"Thank you."

Inigo got under the covers with Severa and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Severa... I love you."

Severa blushed even harder and blew out the candle that illuminated the room.

"Idiot..."

* * *

The next morning Inigo was happily munching on his breakfast of eggs, ham, and toast. Severa sat next to him, slowly eating her food while staring annoyed at Inigo.

"Its not even that good." Said Severa. "Why are you wolfing it down?"

"Well when you consider what everyone else back at the barracks is eating, everything tastes just a little better right now."

Severa rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"So about last night..."

"What about it?"

"Well... Does this mean we're..."

Severa blushed lightly and looked away from Inigo.

"Let me put it like this, if I catch you flirting with another girl, I'll put you down."

"So we're dating then."

"Dating, fuckbuddies, whatever you want to call it."

They finished their meals and got up.

"We have a good hour's ride back to the Barracks." Said Inigo.

"Then lets not waste anymore time." Said Severa. "Mom and Dad are probably wondering where I am. If they aren't suffering from abdominal pain right now of course."

Inigo grabbed Severa's hand. She initially thought of pulling her hand away and slapping Inigo, but instead she simply blushed and went along with it.

"After you milady."

"Oh what a gentleman." Said Severa sarcastically.

They stepped out of the tavern together hand in hand, leaving with more than they entered with.

* * *

I've been sitting on this story since July. I hope you all enjoyed it.

I might do more FEA fics, what do you guys think?


End file.
